dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Lord Zeeru
Zeeru is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Super manga and anime. A Time Wielder from the Third Universe, Zeeru is arrogant and spiteful. He despises the Gods of Destruction and the overseer of the twelve universes. In the future timeline, he manages to kill the Omni-King (which swirls the universes into total chaos). This arranges the re-appearance of Future Trunks who travels back to the past after witnessing this act unfold. Power At the beginning of the Arc, Zeeru is not very strong. His posture and body mass is weightless and thin, and even a rebel that confronts him states that his power level is only 64,000. However, Zeeru possesses full control of the time-skip technique, allowing him to go forth and back in time effortlessly, but he has a limit to what he can do if he travels more than 15 minutes forward of backwards in the future/past. Zeeru manages to kill the overseer Omni-King with the wish from the Super Dragon Balls in the Sixth and Seventh Universes. The Omni-King attempts to stop the wish, but Zeeru fast-forwards ahead and makes the wish with his mastered time-skip ability. With his time-control ability, he is able to inflict damage with incredible speed, instantly dealing 15 minutes worth of punches at Goku. This is soon limited to 4 minutes when Goku uses the Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. Hit says if he masters the time-skip technique, he can alone defeat Zeeru. Before Dragon Ball Super Zeeru was born from a rare race known as the Jikan. Jikans are the fastest creatures in Universe Three but they do not possess time-travelling capabilities. At a young age, Zeeru's home-planet was destroyed by inner conflict. Surviving and crash landing on a distant ruin, Zeeru soon meets an old time traveler, who wants revenge on the God of Destruction for destroying his home planet. The old time traveler decides to teach Zeeru his technique if he would kill the Third God of Destruction. Months of training occurs and Zeeru manages to split time. Shi (old time traveler) manages to find secret capabilities inside Zeeru that was beyond the power of the gods. A few weeks more and Shi dies. Zeeru is devastated as Shi became a mother figure to him. The anger and viciousness of the Jikans spurs inside Zeeru, which urges him to try and complete Shi's wish. Zeeru tries his technique on an innocent planet in the northern galaxy. Although he manages to destroy the inhabitants of the planet, he realizes he's not yet fast enough to compete with stronger fighters such as God of Destruction's yet. A few months pass, and Zeeru experiences a very strange entity whilst time-skipping. This entity expands and consumes Zeeru, granting him with extreme speed and control of the time-skipping power. He then encounters the God of Destruction Wein. Zeeru starts fighting with Wein using his incredible new time-skipping capabilities. Wein starts to get nervous as he can't see Zeeru's movements. Zeeru keeps attacking Wein's vital points and gets him to the point of death. However, the Omni-King appears in the moment and stops Zeeru from damaging Wein. He then explains that this God of Destruction will not die at this point in time. Zeeru begins to ignore the Omni-King's statement and continues to attack Wein. This causes the Omni-King to take control and banish Zeeru from the Universe. The Omni-King then creates Assistants for the Gods of Destruction to keep them in check and to prevent their casualties. These assistants possess the power of time and are incredibly strong and fast. Thus Whis and Vados were made. Zeeru, whilst in banishment, serves 1,268 years inside the Realm of Nothing. Here he trains his powers, and conjures a plan to gain revenge on the Omni-King, aswell as the Gods of Destruction. Dragon Ball Super The tournament comes to a close, and Zalama is summoned. Hours after the event, Goku and the rest travel back to Earth. Upon arriving, they are encountered by a mysterious time traveler. This infact is Future Trunks. Trunks explains to Vegeta that a time tyrant named Zeeru will use the Super Dragon Balls to rid the twelve universes of the Omni-King, who is the source of balance. Vegeta explains that it's not his problem but Trunks then says that Chaos will cause the barriers between the universes to break, rendering most of the planets in the Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth and Ninth universes, including Earth. Trunks then explains that Zeeru will summon the Dragon in a dead void between the Sixth and Seventh universes, so he doesn't alert the Omni-King. Piccolo questions Trunks on how Zeeru had managed to gain control of all seven Super Dragon Balls. Trunks explains that a future event between the Gods of Destruction of Universes Sixth and Seven will hold a similar tournament, which Zeeru watches in the Realm of Nothing. Upon seeing the Dragon Ball's capability, he breaks the Realm of Nothing and travels in time to the correct co-ordinates to retrieve each Ball before Champa. Vegeta alerts Trunks that he must tell Whis of this event. Trunks pleads to travel with him. Whis reveals the origins of Zeeru, but is interrupted by Lord Beerus. Beerus explains that he is no threat to him. Beerus then continues stating that Wein was a weak God of Destruction, and the Omni-King can take care of himself. Trunks tries to re-warn Beerus of the dangers, but Beerus gets annoyed, and threatens to destroy both Trunks and Vegeta. They return to Earth and Goku decides to follow Trunks to the location of Zeeru's wish-making. Trunks explains that Zeeru gathered the Dragon Balls in exactly 15 days after the tournament. Bulma prepares her space-ship to take them there. Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Krillin and even Gohan, tag along with Goku, Trunks and Bulma. ----------------------------------------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED -----------------------------------------------------------